A Twilight Love
by TwilightRomance
Summary: A foggy evening, the sun drifting into the horizon. Gentle foot steps were creeping towards her. She had no intentions of running away though. Sequel to A Dark Love Story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Promise

A foggy evening, the sun drifting into the horizon. Gentle foot steps were creeping towards her. She had no intentions of running away though. Haruhi looked towards the sound of the foot steps. Wanting, needing to know who those gentle footsteps belonged to. The owner came into view it was a women. "Haruhi," she gently said, coming into full view. Haruhi gasped. There stood her mother, just as Haruhi remembered her. "Mother," Haruhi said, tears began streaming down her face. Her mother embraced her in a hug. "Haruhi, I need to tell you something important, I cannot stay with you much longer," her mother said. Haruhi looked up at he mother. She had missed that face so much. Her dad was great but he was a DAD, even though he tried to dress as a women. "What do you need to tell me mother?" she asked, barely able to ask the question. Her mother let go of her and knelt down in front of her. Both of her hands on Haruhi's shoulders. "Haruhi no matter what, stay true to your heart, okay?" he mother asked her. A gentle smile was on her face. Haruhi was surprised at the question, but answered quickly. "Of course mother, why wouldn't I?" Haruhi said. Her mother just smiled, and stood up. "You'll soon find out." With that being said her mother vanished. "MOTHER?" Haruhi yelled. Haruhi took a step forward to look for her mother but fell in to and abyss of darkness.

Haruhi screamed and sat up. She was in her bed, just like every night. She felt her forehead. It was covered in sweat. "Haruhi, are you alright?" Her father asked. He has just burst into her room. Haruhi was about to say she was okay but… _I'm not okay, I'm a wreck. _She began to sob. Her father tried to comfort her but it didn't work. He sighed. "You should get some sleep Haruhi, tomorrow is the start of the new semester, and you get to see Hikaru." Her father said hoping that would cheer her up. Haruhi immediately stopped crying. _Hikaru_. She had been going out with Hikaru for almost a month now. She had lost the memory of when they first started going out because of an accident. She didn't mind though. She knew she loved Hikaru and he loved her. But whenever she asked him how he asked her out his face would turn all dark and he would blow off her question. She didn't pressure him anymore about it. "Okay I'll go to bed," she told her father. Her father sighed with relief. He kissed her on the forehead and went back to bed. She grabbed the blanket Hikaru got her for a present. It was a soft brown blanket. He said it reminded him of her eyes. She smiled at the thought of Hikaru. He was always telling her how much she loved him. She did the same thing for him. Haruhi snuggled into her blanket and fell into a deep sleep.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru called. He was running toward her, he had a huge grin on his face. Haruhi smiled back. Seeing Hikaru made her feel better. He finally caught up to her. He looked to see if anyone was around, seeing that no one was around, bent down and kissed her. After a minute they separated. Haruhi was a bit dizzy; Hikaru was always so passionate when they kissed. No body at Ouran knew Haruhi was a girl, except the Host members. The rest of the school thought she was a boy because Haruhi always wore a boy uniform. They were walking to their homeroom now. "Hey, where's Kaoru?" she asked. Kaoru was usually with Hikaru. "Oh, he said he had something to do. He's been really distracted lately." Hikaru said, being distracted by Kaoru's strange behavior. Haruhi smiled. Hikaru saw her smiling and smiled back. When they got to the classroom they saw Kaoru talking to the foreign exchange student, Vanessa. Vanessa was from America. She had been in their class for about 2 weeks now. She had black hair that was short and had bangs over one eye. She wore glasses that made it seem like she was really intelligent. She got along with the Hikaru and Kaoru well because she was also a trouble maker. Actually, she was more like the class clown. Most of the time she would speak in both English and Japanese. She seemed to really like Kaoru. Plus, she was the only student to realize Haruhi was a girl. "_Hi_ Hikaru and Haruhi," she said jumping up to greet them. Kaoru also got up, but seemed a little disappointed that they had arrived. Hikaru noticed this. He looked at Kaoru who just shook his head and mouthed the word 'later'. Kaoru didn't want Vanessa to hear him. "How have you been, Haruhi?" Vanessa asked placing her hands over Haruhi's. "I've been fine, you?" she replied. Vanessa smiled and leaned closer to whisper something to Haruhi. "Let's go shopping after the host club, okay?" she asked. Haruhi nodded. Vanessa was a regular customer at the host club. She would either chose Kaoru or Haruhi as her host.

RING RING RING

"That's the bell we better sit down before the teacher comes," Haruhi said going to her seat. The others went to their seats as well.

"Hikaru! Are you treating my daughter right? Tamaki said, face to face with a pissed of Hikaru. Ever since Haruhi and Hikaru had started dating Tamaki had accused Hikaru of 'treating his daughter like a slave'. "If I find out you're harming my daughter I'll-," Tamaki stared to say but Hikaru and hit him across the head. "Can you shut up?! I would never harm Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled at Tamaki. The club activities had just ended and everyone was getting ready to go home. "Hey Hikaru, I'm going to be home late okay?" Kaoru said to his older twin brother. Hikaru stopped arguing with Tamaki and looked up. This seemed to be part of a plan between them because Hikaru glanced toward Haruhi and nodded to Kaoru. Kaoru left, shortly followed by Kyouya, Honey and Mori. Haruhi looked at Hikaru but he just shook his head. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. "HE-HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!?!?" Tamaki yelled at the closed door. Tamaki sat in the 3rd music room, totally forgotten.

_I wonder why Hikaru brought me here _Haruhi wondered as she sat down. Hikaru had brought Haruhi into the schools garden; they were sitting down on one of the benches deep within the garden. Hikaru placed his one Haruhi's and gazed deep into her eyes. He was kneeling in front of her. "Haruhi, I love you, so much." Hikaru began. Haruhi realized what he was going to do. Hikaru's hands shook on her hands. "Haruhi, will you-," he was about to say when… "Hallo, was tun Sie?" a blonde girl said. Hikaru and Haruhi jumped in surprise. The blonde girl was sitting on the tree above them. She had golden blonde hair and brown-red eyes. She also had very pale skin. She was laughing at Haruhi's and Hikaru's reactions. "Ihre köstlichen Blutperioden," she said sniffing the air. "Umm, I'm sorry but we can't speak German." Haruhi said hoping the blonde girl could understand her. The blonde girls smiled at her. Haruhi froze, _something about this girl isn't right… _"So sind Sie das Mädchen…I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't talk in German while I'm in Japan," she chuckled. "Me and my foster brother moved her today and we were just looking around the school. I'll be in class 1A starting tomorrow," she finished with a smile. "Oh…Umm, can I ask, what your name is?" Haruhi asked. The blonde girl looked surprised. She smacked her self lightly in the head. "Dumm ich, how could I have forgotten." She jumped down from the free and landed in front of Haruhi. "My name is Schönheit Blutmond, but you can call me Belle," Belle said. Belle looked behind her and called out something in German. Footsteps rapidly approached. A tall boy bout 17 years old stood next to Belle. He had deep red hair and his eyes were a dark brown with a hint of yellow in them. "This is Null Blutmond, Null means zero so just call him Zero, okay?" Belle said smiling. Haruhi had only one thought about Zero. He was plain out **Beautiful**.

Authors note: Like it? I hope so. I tried to make it longer then what I usually write so I hope you all like it. By the way I will not be translating the German because it will be revealed in later in the story. But if you like you can go ahead and translate it your self to find out what it means. It might be a spoiler for the later chapters. Also, I'm not German, I just used a translation site to see what some of the words would be, laughs well staed tune for the next chapter!!!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: The End Begins

"Beautiful?" Vanessa asked Haruhi. They were walking back to Haruhi's house. They had just finished their shopping and Vanessa was staying over at Haruhi's house. "Yeah, I was surprised; I couldn't believe anyone could be that beautiful." Haruhi said, dazed. Vanessa looked at her strangely. "What?" Haruhi asked. "Are you falling out of love with Hikaru and loving this new boy?" Vanessa asked, her face revealing no emotion. Haruhi was surprised. _Fall out of love with Hikaru? _ She pondered. "No, I will never fall in love with anyone but Hikaru." She said, knowing that was the truth. Vanessa seemed pleased with that answer. "Anyways," Haruhi said changing the subject. "What about you and Kaoru, you guys seem to be close." she said playfully. But to her surprised Vanessa turned red and looked down. "Are you guys dating?!?" Haruhi asked, stopping in mid step. Vanessa looked at her, looked back down and nodded. Haruhi hugged her tightly. Vanessa was surprised; Haruhi usually didn't do girly things like this. "I guess we're both in love with a Hitachiin brother, huh?" Haruhi said with a grin on her face. Vanessa smiled in return. "Yup, what did we do to deserve them?" she jokingly said. She and Haruhi laughed all the way home.

"Class this is our new student Belle, she's from Germany," the teacher said. Belle smiled to the class. "Hallo Sie Scheißidioten" she laughed. "It's nice to meet you all, I should stop speaking in German," she laughed at her own mistake, the class along with her. "Your seat is over their near the window," the teacher said pointing to an empty seat. Belle nodded and gracefully went to her seat. Every boy was in awe of her. They couldn't help but to steal a glance at her, which Belle would return with a smile. The only boys not doing this were Hikaru and Kaoru. They both were in a bad mood. Kaoru was bad mood because Hikaru was in a bad mood. Hikaru was mad because of what happened yesterday. _If that girl didn't show up I could've proposed to Haruhi…_ he angrily thought. He hated the new student for that main reason. Plus, that brother of hers gave him a bad feeling. _Thankfully he's in the senior class with Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. _He thought, relieved.

Meanwhile in the senior class…

"This is Null, Null say hello to the class." The teacher instructed Zero. Zero bowed to the class. "Hallo, ein Vergnügen, Sie zu treffen, which means Hello, nice to meat you." He straightened up again. Mori and Honey watched the new student with much interest. Getting a new student in the senior class was a rare thing, most rich kids stayed in their schools that they had started their high school life with. The new student seemed to be in a daze. The girls were in awe in his presence, which he seemed to notice. He gently grabbed the hand of the girl that was closet to him and caressed her hand. She blushed. He lean forward and whispered something into her ear. She blushed even more. The girls around him squealed with delight. "He would make a great host wouldn't he?" Honey asked Mori. "Yeah," Mori said. It was true, Zero would make a great host, but the way he was acting with the girl classmates wasn't right. It was like he wanted to be seen by Mori and Honey. He wanted to be accepted as a host, but for other reasons then pleasing girly girls. Much greater reasons then that.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: A Moment to Remember

"Zero-kun, are you going to be a host too?" a number of giggling girls asked as they crowded around Zero. Belle had dragged Zero to the host club along with her. Now, as she was off flirting with Hikaru, Zero stood surrounded by a sea of girls. Zero looked at the girls and smiled. "Warum würde ich ein Gastgeber werden, ärgerlichen Mädchen wie Sie zu dienen?" the girls squealed with delight, they love it when he spoke to them in his sexy foreign voice, even though they had no clue what he had said. From a couple feet away Hikaru was dealing with a persistent Belle. "Hi-ka-ru, why are you being so stubborn?" she asked, she was dangling from his neck. Hikaru tried to get her off of him. He didn't like the way she was doing this in front of Haruhi, even though Belle knew they were dating. "Will you get off??" Hikaru said, struggling. Hikaru finally managed to pull her off of him. She was about to grabbed him again when Zero stopped her from doing so. "Will you stop already? Do you want people thinking you're a whore?" he said coldly to his little sister, who was giving him an evil look. She sat on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. "You never let me have any fun, you're a bore, big brother," she said crossly. The customers were in awe over their fight and seemed to have completely forgotten the actual hosts completely. "Kyouya, should we get rid of them?" Tamaki asked. "Well, since it's almost time to close the club they can stay for today but they are banned afterwards." Kyouya answered. Hikaru sighed with relief. Kaoru noticed this. "Hikaru?" he asked his twin. "It's nothing, I just can't stand those two for some reason," Hikaru answered. Kaoru chuckled. "Because she prevented you from proposing to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, laughing. Hikaru gave him a dirty look. "Wouldn't you be pissed if someone interrupted you when you were proposing to Vanessa?" he asked, knowing Kaoru's reaction. All the humor on Kaoru's face vanished. He looked at the ground, considering what Hikaru had just said. Finally, he knew what he had to do. He walked toward Vanessa and Haruhi, who were away from everyone else and talking, and knelt down in front of Vanessa. This surprised Hikaru, Haruhi and Vanessa. "Kaoru, what are you doing?" Vanessa asked. Kaoru grabbed her hands and held them to his chest. "Vanessa, I love you," everyone in the host club was listening now. "I will always love you, will you marry me?" He asked her gazing into her eyes. "EHHH!!" Hikaru and Haruhi both said. The girls wore gossiping about the engagement while some of the girls (mostly Kaoru's fans) were weeping silently. Hikaru and Haruhi were in shock. _I didn't mean to go and ask her, idiot. _Hikaru thought, though he was a little jealous that Kaoru could do it that easily. Haruhi on the other hand was happy for her two friends. She walked to Vanessa and began happily chatting to her about the engagement. Kaoru walked over to his brother. "See? Now I don't have to worry about that." He told Hikaru with a smile. Hikaru didn't answer, all he did was turn his head and pout. Kaoru laughed. While everyone was distracted with the sudden engagement, nobody noticed that Zero and Belle had quietly left the host club. "What are we going to do now big brother? They won't let you join their club," Belle asked. Zero was quiet before answering. "Well I need to think of a plan, and it was your fault that our plan failed, so you are going to take the blame," he said. Belle pouted but did not deny it. She hesitated before asking. "Will he be really mad?" Zero considered her question. "Probably, but our cover has yet to be blown so I do not think he will be very mad." Zero answered. Belle sighed with relief. She jump ahead of Zero and turned around to face him. "He's very stubborn, isn't he?" She said. "Yes, he is very stubborn, but very cunning, that Gaito." Zero said with a chuckle. The sun faded beyond the Horizon,

The park lights flickered on. A light breeze swept the almost disserted park. Hikaru was walking Haruhi home. Kaoru and Vanessa had to go and tell their parents of their engagement. "That was a surprise wasn't it? I just found out they were dating and then they are engaged." Haruhi said to Hikaru. Hikaru just merely nodded. This worried Haruhi. "Hikaru is something wrong?" she asked, worried. Hikaru just shook his head. "It's nothing." He said. Haruhi stopped walking and looked at Hikaru. "You told me to tell you if something was bothering you and you won't do the same for me?" she said. Hikaru looked at her and said nothing. "Are you just going to ignore me? Did I do something wrong Hikaru? Just tell me!" she yelled. Hikaru still said nothing. Haruhi was mad now. "If you're not going to say anything then I'm going home, you don't even need to walk me the rest of the way." She said and began to go home. Hikaru grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned and looked at him. He started pulling her to a near by bench and made her sit down. Haruhi crossed her arms and looked at him. She waited for him to say something. "Haruhi, I'm sorry but I'm not ready to tell you what's wrong," he told her. Her anger melted away. "Okay, but tell me the second you are ready okay?" She said. Hikaru smiled and kissed her. "I'll take that as a yes then." Haruhi said smiling, Hikaru smiled too.

"Haruhi, what are you doing today?" her father asked her. It was Sunday so she didn't have to go to school and Hikaru had to do something with his family today. "I'm going to go grocery shopping then come home and study," she cheerfully said. She hadn't had a day to herself in awhile so she was happy she could spend the day to herself. She said goodbye to her father, then head to the supermarket. When she got to the super market it was as busy and lively as it usually was. This was the reason Haruhi loved to go to the supermarket. She had bought everything she needed. She was on her way out when she saw something that caught her eye. It was a recipe book with a large picture of a strawberry desert on the cover. This made her immediately think of Hikaru. She smiled at the thought of him. _Hikaru did say I could call him in the afternoon if I wanted too, I could see if he could come over for dinner and then I can bake him this dessert._ She thought. She like this idea so went back into the store and bought what she needed for the recipe.

Haruhi stood in front of her master piece. Her cake was as perfect as if a professional had baked it. It seemed to glow in the middle of the little table. Haruhi smile at its perfection. She glanced at the clock. Hikaru should be at her house in about 15 minutes. Haruhi sat down waiting. _I've changed haven't I? _She pondered. She used to be someone who could care less about love and other girl type things, but since she started dating Hikaru she had slowly changed. The doorbell rang. Haruhi got up to answer it. A flash burst its way into the room along with a loud bang. Haruhi screamed and fell to the floor tightly hugging her self. She was trembling in fear when a pair of safe warm arms wrapped around her. "I'll protect you so you don't have to worry," Hikaru gently said. Haruhi hugged Hikaru. "Wow, did you bake that?" Hikaru said. Haruhi looked up. Hikaru was staring at the cake with a hungry expression. "No, it's just a plastic decoration," she said teasing him. His face fell. "I'm joking! I baked it for you." She said laughing. Hikaru blushed but then looked down at Haruhi. "Really? It looks good but can I have a taste of something else first?" He asked, a mischievous smiled on his face. "Sure, but what is it?" She asked, wondering what it was Hikaru was planning. He got on top of Haruhi and nibbled her neck. Haruhi blushed. "You," he answered and continued to nibble her neck. She giggled. "Hikaru," Haruhi breathed. Hikaru stopped nibbling her neck and started kissing her. They were passionate for a few minutes then broke apart. Haruhi was out of breath, so was Hikaru. Hikaru looked at Haruhi and smiled. "I guess we should eat the food now," He said. Haruhi smiled back. She got up to serve the food. _I hope Dad doesn't come home anytime soon _she thought to herself. She looked at Hikaru, who was trying to place plates on the table for them, and turned away blushing. _I don't know how I would survive with out Hikaru._ She finished helping Hikaru set the table and they sat down to eat.

Hikaru slowly opened the door to his and Kaoru's bedroom. He was having such a good time with Haruhi that he didn't realize that it had gotten so late. _I wonder is Kaoru is asleep already?_ He wondered as he tiptoed across the room. He made it to their bed when he realized Kaoru wasn't their. Right behind him a light shined throughout the room blinding Hikaru. When Hikaru got his vision back he noticed the figure that was sitting in a chair right behind him. "Kaoru?!?" Kaoru looked up at his brother; he had a weird smile on his face. Before Hikaru could say anything Kaoru had got off the chair and walked over to Hikaru. "So Hikaru, why are you so late?" He asked, with the same weird smile. "Well I was talking to Haruhi and I didn't realize it was so late. Why are you looking so down for Kaoru?" Hikaru asked because after he had told Kaoru this, Kaoru had a sad look on his face. "That's it? I was expecting a little more then that Hikaru," Kaoru said disappointment rang through his voice. Hikaru was surprised. "Wha-what do you mean, something more?" Hikaru said. Kaoru looked at his brother and whispered in his hear. "You know, stuff people _do_ when their in _love," _Hikaru's face turned red. _I haven't even thought about doing THAT with Haruhi…_ Hikaru thought has he got in bed and fell asleep.


	4. author's note

Author's Note

I will not be continuing this story for a while. To tell the truth I got bored of this story. I have another story that I want to start and put all my focus on. I intent to eventually continue this story, just not right now. I'm sorry to all the people who were waiting for the next chapter but this story won't turn out good if I force myself to write it. small laugh I want my next story to be somewhat of a dramatic, sad and funny story. Still don't know what the pairing will be, but I'll figure it out soon!!


End file.
